Gone Wrong
by Averall
Summary: Aizen comes up with a…interesting way to solve a minor problem. Mpreg Yaoi Main Pairing; GrimmIchi Lots of side pairings later.
1. Somewhat Prologue

**Authors Note**; Hey, guys. This is my first story so go easy on me. Though, I want you to be brutally honest...in a nicer sense then usual? Heh, I don't know but here it is. I want to issue a huge thanks to **Ketsueki-Ken** for beta reading this and looking over my grammar and spelling. I'm what some could say moderate in those aspects. Anyways, she fuckin' rocks. Also, I'm looking for some side pairings, so give suggestions if you have any. The things are I can have any person with anyone else.

**Warnings**; This is Yaoi. Meaning gay sex between GUYS. So, if this bothers you, get the fuck out my story. Flames will be lol'd at, but taken seriously in secret. Also, this is Mpreg. Meaning males will get pregnant. Weird pairings will ensue. Some that you might not have seen, or ever hoped to see. Swearing. Mild angst. Nothing to over the top. OOCness. Small shortness of chapters.

**Disclaimer**; Oh - if I owned bleach, every straight dude who watched the show would try to forcibly pile drive their retina's with screwdrivers.

* * *

Prologue.

Gone Wrong.

Rich chocolate-colored eyes stared down into a small clear vial filled to the brim with liquid that could only be described as gunky snot. Smirking lips widened into a small smile while his dark eyes danced with intrigue. This would be interesting. He knew Gin would tease him for wanting to turn Hueco Mundo into some kind of twisted, monstrous, soap opera but... oh well. He was an evil over lord. He could do whatever he wanted and, god help him, he would cut down anyone who asked too many questions. Though, the very possible threat of not getting any from the fox like ex Taichou was a bit hard to endure. So after he was finished with this tiny adjustment to the make up of all hollows and arrancar, he would devise a scheme that would be somewhat, if only a extremely small bit, more sexual for Gin.

With that in mind, the threat was diverted. He would have laughed in triumph, if not for the fact it would cause the Espada beside him to flee. Which would be unfortunate. He needed the man's critical and slightly insane eye. That and a couple more pounds of Tasanik.

Aizen continued smirking. Gin may end up liking the turn of events just as much or more than he, himself, would.

10 minutes later, Aizen was completely satisfied with the eighth espada, Szayel Aporro. For finally he was showing him that the scientist was, indeed, worth the trouble of creating. He had begun to wonder, after countless failed deeds, if the pink haired male was accountable enough to even be an arrancar; much less an espada. But, he needn't worry anymore, for what was in his possession now would make up for Szayel's recent incompetence. Well, at least, until he got bored and wanted something else to torture and/or undermine with.

Szayel only stared blankly at the over lord, his lips resting in a tight frown as Aizen beamed with satisfaction and delight; examining the vial in his hand. After all, Aizen had accomplished another huge feat; although, it had been his subordinate who had done the creating in the first place. It wasn't as if Szayel would say anything about it in any case. He knew he had been on thin ice with his lord lately. and when the calm man had asked he had jumped at the opportunity to get back in good terms. It wasn't that he wanted Aizen's favor, he just didn't want to be slashed to ribbons and fed to the several hollows that littered the sands of their home.

It had taken everything he had to create this new experiment in the time limit that Aizen had ordered. Within that time limit many of his fraccion had been slaughtered in the process. Though it was rare that Szayel went one day without killing at least five.

In the end, Szayel had come out on top. Succeeding even when he doubted this new substance and the actual need for it. To be honest, he was still slightly peeved that Aizen had pulled him from his fraccion (who were like lab mice to him), to go create in physical form one of his devious plans. At least this stuff saved his ass. He quite liked being alive.

He could still remember quite vividly how this whole escapade started. It had been exactly three days, twelve minutes, and three seconds when Aizen had summoned him to his lair. Why know the exact timing? Because for some unknown reason Szayel had been made with quite a fetish about time. Anyway, after locking all of the cells and temporarily canceling his test subjects meetings, he had left. And none too soon. A small female arrancar had begun to spray lemon fresh deodorant, waving it madly trying to mask the metallic smell of blood. He didn't really like that lemon fresh scent.

_He arrived, shortly after, in the glaringly white room with perfect posture, head held high, and hands clenched into fists. He rather hated his lord…his creator. From any other point of view he would have been something similar to a father for the scientist._

_Gin Ichimaru was flanked on one side of Aizen's throne; smiling all the while. Szayel, just once, wished that he would walk into a room and the freak wouldn't be expressing his happiness. Oh you're sad? That's great! Tousen stood on the other side of the throne with a stressed peaceful demeanor. God, Gin and Tousen needed to do a full switch for a day; Gin not so creepy and Tousen showing a glimpse of emotion. Maybe he could get Grimmjaw into daring them both into it. The teal haired arrancar was a fool like that. Either way both were sending off very different, yet still uncomfortable, waves of curiosity. That's when the count down had begun…_

_Szayel walked gracefully towards Aizen's seated position, he wondered with a forced detachment what the ruler of Hueco Mundo could possibly want._

"_You called for my presence, Aizen-sama?" He greeted with a level voice still slightly annoyed that he had been pulled from his studies._

"_Yes," Aizen replied with a polite smile; one which made Szayel want to gag. "I have this new idea that I want you to help me with."_

_Szayel's annoyance dribbled away with the thought of a new challenge. He stood ready, awaiting for his orders. This could be his chance to show his lord what he was indeed capable of._

"_As you know we are approaching war with Soul Society and, as ruler, I have been very busy. As such, I have not been able to create any more arrancar with the Hogyoku, well as much as I'd like anyway…" He rested a palm under his chin, the polite smile never leaving his face. "This is where you come in. I've devised a plan that will increase our numbers, without being aggravating to anyone…actually, it would be more of a pleasure for anyone to help with our little cause." He paused. Gin giggled beside him, his grin widening enhancing his fox like features. A shutter worked it's way through Szayel. Yes, he'd definetly have to have Grimmjaw setting up the swap._

"_I have a feelin' I know whatcher thinking' bout…" The purple headed creep spoke, clearly amused._

_Aizen ignored him, instead focusing on Szayel with piercing eyes. "You have one week to complete this. Now what I need you to do…"_

"I have done everything that you've asked," He said, pushing his glasses up with a slender finger while wiping away the sweat on his brow. He had spent the last twelve minutes disarrayed in front of the brunette, he wouldn't let it continue any longer. "I have completed the Tasanik. It will allow for arrancar of all kinds to breed and produce off spring without altering their fighting capabilities." He paused, collecting himself. He needed to for what he was going to say next... but, then a hand landed on his slender shoulder.

Aizen didn't need to hear the details. "I am proud of you, Szayel." And for a moment, Szayel believed him... before he remembered he was a cold hearted bastard, who was the king of illusions. Aizen left with that, leaving Szayel to think to himself.

If anything, it was hardly his fault he could finish with all the details about the Tasanik. The fact that if you didn't breed in the first three weeks of the potion being administered, the liquid would override your senses, and in result you would find yourself screwing anyone who was currently occupying your immediate vicinity.

'Ah well,' Szayel thought offhandely, 'that shouldn't be a problem. Who wouldn't take up the chance to release some sexual frustration?' Still quite proud of his achievement, he turned around ready to walk off when his nostrils were suddenly assaulted with a scent similar to Pine Saul. He glared at the fraccion who had administered the substance, yet again, to his lab. His lab that once held the odor of death. Drawing his lips into a tight quirk he continued on.

'And even if they don't what the worst that could happen?' With his passing thought, bubbles of the anxious sort rumbled in his chest.

* * *

**Note**; And if you're wondering, No, actually, I didn't just come up with a random name. '_Tasan_' means pregnant in Japanese, and I took a small bit of the word "force" and added it to Tasan…sorta making it Forced Pregnancy. Eheh. Was that a spoiler?

* * *


	2. The Reason Being

_Memo_; AizenGin in this chapter. O.o Its kinda creepy, cause they're both weird as hell…but yeah. GrimmIchi will come shortly. You can skip over it if you're not interesting. Just read the fist three sentences…P

Oh and thank you for all the reviews. I was like 'WTF Ten reviews in one day?!' Ily guys.

Disclaimer; If I owned bleach I would not be wasting my time writing fanfics about it. I would have the voice actors bound in my closets and well…you figure out the rest.

* * *

Gone Wrong.

01.

The Reason Being His Melting Heart.

"You know…" Gin said smoothly, sauntering over to where Aizen sat. "Was It a great idea ta give that crazy potion ta the Espada? Especially in secret. They are the highest in tha hollow sense…their youngins might even outrank you." A air in his tone plainly told he was teasing, holding his grin tightly in its sacred resting place. Only Aizen, and maybe Matsumoto If put in this position, could read that he was truly happy. His eyes, they were the dead giveaway. They would squint together with added stress, creating ripples and folds that would move in weird angels across his pale skin, dominating around the corners of his eyes. That is what told Aizen that his smile was not the typical theatric.

It wasn't rare for Gin to give a tangible grin when he was with the hollow king, no, the thing that made the king gleam inwardly at was the fact his hands were twitching. Defiantly a clue that he was amused. And greatly. Aizen was sure he was barely able to hold himself in his designated place with the anxious butterflies tickling at his innards.

"Why, Gin," Aizen said looking over his palm towards the other shingami traitor. "I do believe even if it had been a "bad idea" you wouldn't have minded in the least. Drama thrills you," He let the arm fall from under his prominent jaw, and gave Gin a smoldering stare. Gin, if he had his eyes open, would have blinked in surprise. The raw emotion that stirred underneath the earthy orbs of his lover and king were astounding. Though the fact that he was a ex captain, which had went through perilous hours of training, also helped out in the fact that he had shown any sign of recognition.

"Captain, if ya keep starin at me like that I might hav'ta scold you're mothur for not raising you with manners." Gin replied wagging a finger as he took another step forward. Gin knew If he had been anyone else, his decapitated head would be thudding against the floor paneling right about know. Aizen knew it too.

The brunette laughed softly and reached with a large hand to grab Gin's hakama tie. He yanked Gin down on his lap, and with a giggle Gin responded almost immediately, making sure to stick the landing flawlessly. He had mentioned it before, sticking the landing. Aizen had cackled. Gin would never forget it. He had the power to make a man so immensely potent show his only weakness, the one about him loving Gin, and _like_ showing it all the while. It made him feel special. The phenomenon that he got Aizen to show emotion was just a added bonus.

Gin wrapped his arms snugly around the others larger shoulders, and giggled again curling his feat into himself so he could sit more comfortably. Aizen had locked one of his own arms around Ichimaru's thighs, while the opposite resting under the bridge of Gin's back. Aizen captured the foxes lips in a heated dance of tongues before pulling back, smiling, his eyes still glowing with unhidden warmth. He shifted so he was stroking the pale mans purplish locks with a single finger.

Aizen had hoped he hadn't offended Gin by creating Tasanik, he had actually done it out of compassion for the man. It combined two things Gin idolized; Drama, like started earlier, and children. Innocent and pure, Gin loved them. All of them. It was strange, Aizen had mused to himself, that someone so devious and secretive had a frailty for kids. But after many days and nights of dissecting Gins thoughts and actions, he had finally formed a concrete reason as to why. Gin had been deprived of his childhood at a young age, and Gin had always longed to have babies of his own, to love and nurture them, to not let them be ripped from their purity and torn to pieces with the cruel reality of the world.

"I can't wait for all of the muchkins to be runnin around," Gin said in comparison to Aizens thoughts. Aizen rubbed a finger down to Gins throat, moving is soft circles. "Ya know I like em'" Aizens fingers trembled as the fox talked, his voice sending sound waves. "You're gonna let me play with them, right?" He slightly taunted again, opening his Ruby eyes to stare out at his lover. He wasn't sure though, if Aizen wanted him around the new hollows. Would he think that he would be jealous, and maybe try to hurt them? His psyche was split down the center, one side thought that notion was utterly ridiculous, while the other, the one who was weak and needed support, thought the idea was plausible.

"Of course," Aizen muttered, leaning down to suck at Gin's neck. The fox let out a moan, and squeezed himself farther into Aizen's embrace. The brunette had always felt responsible…Gin would never get the chance to raise any of those anticipated new borns. He was Aizen's now, and no way in hell would he ever let the man go, but he still had felt horribly for not being able to give his lover what he wanted.

That was when the problem with the number of arrancar had came into play, and it had all snapped into place. The Tasanic was only the beginning of the research that Aizen would pursue, he wouldn't stop until Gin got what he yearned for.

"Ya did it for me didn't ya taichou?" Gin mumbled softly.

Aizen didn't stop his sucking, and Gin writhed, waiting for an answer. "Yes," was all he got. That was enough. He pulled back, and grabbed Aizen's collar bone for support before slamming the twos lips together.

"I love yah," Gin mumbled in Aizen's ear.

"And I, you…" Aizen whispered back, causing Gin to shudder.

--

"_Our lord is bipolar!" A female arrancar wailed, clenching her eyes shut and running in circles. "First he sends us off to war, and now he wants us to become sentimental?! I refuse to do this shit! I just wanna fight, not fuck!"_

"_"This sucks ass. So much ass. You don't even know how much ass this had to suck to began with, to becoming this sucking of ass." A shrill voice echoed after. _

"_I know, this is gay as hell!" Another girl screeched, joining in with her friends. _

"_You just said hell was gay," A powerful voice stated plainly, making the two girls swirl around. "So, apparently, Satan ass fucks his demons?" The three girls blushed, basking in their own ignorance. This was suppose to be a place where they could yell all of their thoughts and no one, especially someone as hot yet dangerous as Grimmjow, could hear them. They were seriously beginning to notice how extremely good locking he was, 'Stupid Potion!' One yelled inside her thoughts. But they should know bu now that nothing was private in Hueco Mundo. _

"_What are you screaming around about, bitches." Though Grimmjows tone was menacing his facial expression was uninteresting. What could three losers tell him that he wanted to know? He was just humoring them. _

_The first female turned red, almost the color of her bloody colored hair, and stuttered out. "Aizen-Sama made us take this po-potion." Grimmjow gave the girl a odd look. Not just because he hated stuttering, but for the reason Aizen was known to give out strange drugs or potions all the time, because he was bored and wanted to see what would happen. "Th-that's not the reason I'm upset. Its that the potion makes you…uh…" She blushed again. _

"_Damn! Spit it out, cunt!" A blue headed boy spoke up from the back. "He said it makes us wanna fuck anyone and everyone we come in contact with since he doesn't have time to create more arrancar." The boy finished. "And it sucks because it takes time out of the day that we could be training…and we have to stay here until it takes effect." He mumbled. _

"_Heh, if I had gotten that potion I would be enjoying myself right now." Grimmjaw had started to walk away, smirking at the thought of getting to pound anyone just because he had met their gaze. That would be a enjoyable experience. _

_Grimmjow was currently stalking towards the espada meeting room, it seemed that Aizen also wanted to speak with them. Grimmjow had made it a habit to com ein late, not horribly late, just three or four minutes. Just enough time for Tousen to wonder if he was going to show, resulting in the blind man's aggravation towards him as he went smirking through the door. _

_When he eventually made it there, three minutes late as always, everyone was already waiting. Tousen was glaring blanly, and Halibel let out a hollow sigh. 'Idiot," She thought. "Aizen will never be bothered by your incompetence, he will only slaughter you when you're of no use to him.'_

_All had steaming cups of tea resting in front of them, most of them being empty. He sat down with a lous thud at his spot, and stared blankly down at his Tea. _

"_Welcome Grimmjow," Aizen smiled, and Grimmjow prayed that somewhere in his demented mind Aizen was peeved at him. If he was, he didn't show it. _

_Grimmjow chose not to answer, instead watched as Nnoitora gulped down the rest of his drink with one long slurp. The teal haired bastard looked at the espada with a questioning glance, but Noitora ignored it and he held his cup in the air. A women ran swiftly and retrieved the small mug, filling it to the brim with more of the sweet brown substance. The espada were waiting patiently for their lord to began, though most would rather be shoving spoons of their ass. _

_Aizen proceeded to speak about battle plans, and after the first few sentences Grimmjow had tuned him out. He would battle the way he wanted, and he would be damned it he followed any plan. Plans were overrated, and begged for mistakes. At least when you winged it, you're mistakes could be used to your advantage but in plans everything had to be precise. _

_Being affected by the utter boredom oh his situation, he slowly took his first sip of his drink._

'This stuff is like crack!' _Grimmjow couldn't make out any real difference in the taste, but it was there. And it was delicious. '_No wonder everybody's been drinking this, the stuff before this tasted like shit!" _It was true, the majority of arrancar dreaded Aizens tea and avoided it like the plague. _

_Finally after what seemed like hours of mindless droning, Aizen had released them. Grimmjow had padded to his quarters slightly more perked and aware than usual, as did his fellow espada. It was like he had drank a energy drink, and even after a couple hours of working out, Grimmjow still had excess stamina. _

"Fuck this shit," Grimmjow stated as he swiped clearly through a another weak hollow. It had been the three hundredth one this morning, and he could easily take out another two or three hundred before the day ended. "I'm going somewhere to get some real action, something to do besides just wave my sword around and kill three or four of these worthless fucks." He turned and with a snarl opened a gargantua. "You coming!?" He demanded to the spirit power that was hiding behind some rocks to his far left. They had been there for a while, watching him train but they had made no move to attack so Grimmjow hadn't taken any caution.

Five arrancar stepped out and dashed towards the portal, and with a final glare Grimmjow stepped through himself.

--

Ichigo Kurosaki had been going through hell the past two weeks.

It had all started with him being a noble shingami and protected his town. He had finished killing a hollow that had strayed to far towards Karakura, and had taken on some minor wounds. By the time he had reached his house he was exhausting, and barely able to drag his body inside the door. Lets just say that Isshin _wasn't_…and well…Ichigo couldn't block fast enough. His insane father had actual broken his collar bone with a ninja kick of death, all the while shouting "Ichigoooo!". Of course Isshin had flipped out as soon as he noticed his precious son wasn't moving and had immediately did a standard procedure on him to make sure he wasn't dead or horribly injured… everything he could think of…which to Ichigo's horror consisted in mouth to mouth, and CPR.

So here he was lounged out on his couch, a deeper scowl marring his features that what most were starting to get accustomed to. He had nothing to do besides watch TV, and after doing utterly nothing but, the strawberry had developed a strange hate for the inanimate object. He scowled at it, and if he wasn't so high on pain killers, he could have sworn it was glaring back.

'I'm so bored," Ichigo thought. 'You should be able to fix this. But you won't because you're a worthless! Piece of shit!' He sighed with himself, he was talking to a TV, and lazily played with the remote in his hand before chancing it.

_Click. _American Idol.

He stared.

'_Simon, wear a fucking long sleeved shirt. Your pale hairy arms make me want to vomit_.' Ichigo though dryly before changing the channel.

_Click. _Spongebob Squarepants.

He rolled his eyes.

'_Who ever sold this concept is THE best salesman in the world. I don't know how you can sell a show about a sponge living underwater who is friends with a starfish, a squirrel, and an octopus. AND LIVES IN A FUCKING PINEAPPLE_.' Ichigo was already peeved, so he gave up and threw the remote across the room hitting a small figurine that his sister had made. She had recently taken art classes and had been doing well, Ichigo grumbled, and told himself he would buy her a new one before pulling on a skull imprinted hoodie.

"Dad," he yelled, sliding on some sneakers. He was still sore, but he desperately needed to get out of the house. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

**_Author Note Thingy;_ **So, yeah, that's the best I can come up with in a period of three hours. ..; Probably smex in the next chapter. Oh - and I'm still thinking of who I can pair with Uryu. Uryu needs some lurve too. His hair owns. o-o;

Anyways, yeah, so if you want to see pairings tell me.  
Permanent pairing are approaching! Duh-duh-duhhhhhhh.

And, whoever said it was just Ichigo getting pregnant here? serious face


	3. The Beginning

**Authors Notes; **Oh my raptor Jesus. I took forever. I am sorry to anyone who is still reading this. -face palm- Well, besides that I guess I revealed some more tidbits of info on the whole male Prego situation in this chapter. And also, what many have been waiting for, smut. And DUH you imbeciles, Ichigo is always uke. o-o; What kind of messer-up-pairing person am I?!

It also seems I have neglected to communicate with my reviewers.

_Utena Puchiko Nyu;_ Crack pairings are fun. I like Hanatarou/Byakuya. I'm hopeless. I shall take your kisses, but be warned, I am gay. So I steel your kisses simply for the fact that I like your kisses. ;D

_Twiliblossum; _I know. Poor them. The only thing that would suck worse is if he were like a incredibly creepy old man, like off family guy. Oh god - I just made myself giggle.

_SilverFox Aka Vash;_ I like that. With the idea I had, anyone can go with ANYONE else. So, yah, I can see that happening.

_Zyu the last_ - Crap! -rubs forehead all spazzy- I hates it when ink touch my body! I am happy my plot fits your standards. XD

_Kanon Canon _- gurgles and falls down If you kill me I won't be able to write!

_RannaBebop;_ I was confused. Sorry from me for making you get aggravated. D+ I change it.

* * *

Gone Wrong.

02.

The Beginning of All Things To Come.

"The Tasanik was never made for high ranking arrancar!" Szayel screeched. Standing there, with his hands pulling plugs out of his pink tinged locks, a devastated expression, thrown in with a dramatic foot stamp, Szayel looked very much like a prepubescent human female, who was smack dab in the middle of a prissy tantrum. Though if one had known this particular situation and every small flaw that had occurred, they would have understood completely, and possibly, after laughing their merry asses off, would be upset with the Eighth Espada. The others had been given the revolting substance, and Szayel was firmly convenced, his fate was the same. It wouldn't be long until it would be engraved into history forever. He could just sense it in the air I tell you! He had a right to let his cool drop.

"When given to a lower level life form, the feeling to mate comes naturally and they just…do it! But with higher, much more deadly spiritual pressure, they have the unconscious power to fight off the potion, making it ineffective until its too late. Probably the only sign was odd amounts of energy, or maybe, mood swings! Their body gives no signals, and no urges like a loser level would! And its been three weeks! I'm screwed!" He paused. "Literally!" Szayel seemed to think this was all easy to comprehend, but the two men in front of him, which looked ready to start humping one another, gave him a bewildered stare down. Agitation seemed to seep off the slender man in thick waves, but he managed to pull himself into his dignified pose. With his flawless posture and apathetic facial placement, one never would have guessed only a few minutes back he was prancing like a school girl experiencing her menstrual cycle.

Szayel had been minding his own business, walking down the glistening halls of his master's kingdom. After killing countless of his own kind for his 'experiments', he wanted some fresh air, or what would be considered 'fresh air' in the dessert, only to find something ghastly displayed in one of the many corriders. Why did he deserve such a thing to grace his beautiful eyesight? Why had he chosen to walk down this particular hall?! Oh the horror of what had happened. Yami had Nnoitra pinned down on the floor, sucking his face off. '_EWWWW WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE HELL MAN?!_' Was his only line of thought for over five minutes straight, blankly staring at the scene in front of him. He could still see it, even when he closed his eyes! But miraculously they had finally noticed him and moved apart. And after a few minutes of uncomfortable interrogating on both sides of the party, Szayel had figured the meaning behind all of it. The signs matched perfectly.

"Wait, so…" Nnoitra asked, pulling the slim man from his rendezvous of the past. "What exactly happens…if we…ya know?"

Szayel stared coolly at the two before him. "Somebody gets pregnant." He let the information slowly sink in, before continuing. "The breeding will result in stronger, more genetically perfected, and beautiful beings than any other previous arrancar…it's the ultimate weapon. And think, if a whole generation survives from the first batch of Tasanik, they will grow and in turn have more children. It creates a flawless race." He smiled at his victory, but groaned as he remembered what came of it. He was going to be reduced to nothing but a quick fuck as well, like all the others.

His listeners just stared at him. "And after three weeks…the stuff actually starts to excrete through the skin of whomever had been dosed. So it never calls to be reintroduced to the subject. Normally the stuff wouldn't be strong enough to effect espada. But since it was administered directly to us, and in great amounts most likely, it has worked." He sniffed, suppressing a gag. "And the reason you two were nearly fucking each other is because you've reached the three week limit. At three weeks the need becomes prominent and you will have no control over your carnal instinct to mate."

"Oh," It took a moment for it all the be understood, but Nnoitra was still somewhat dumbfounded. "But how? How does it do those things for males?"

"Aizen understood that there is a shortage of females around Hueco Mundo, so he made it work for both genders. With females, of course, its natural. Tasanik just puts the motive in their heads. But with male-male, Tasanik actually erodes many of the organs inside the male body to make room for a womb."

"Ewww." Nnoitra said, his eyes squinting.

"Yes, very." Yami agreed.

"…" Szayel looked. "You still want to do each other don't you?"

"Yes, very." Both agreed.

--

Ichigo walked in a steady but subdued pace, his thoughts running ramped over serious but mostly trivial matters. He skimmed his surroundings blankly, the landscape, the people. Something to take away the boredom when he ran out of topics to discuss with himself. It was fall in Karakura, the trees were decorated with beautiful sparkling yellow, fiery reds, lime greens, and the occasional orange that out matched even his own head. The temperature was chilly, but every now and then, a soft flutter of heat would cascade over the teen's shoulders, slightly unfreezing the cramped muscles and causing the hairs on his back to rise, but in a enjoyable sense. The teen sighed and breathed in the crisp air. It would still take awhile for protective parents to start fidgeting over their children's immune systems. His father defiantly included. It wasn't so much him anymore, they would just beat the shit out of each other if one tried to force any safety rules, especially at his age.

No, the pain that he had felt when he was small was know only a dull ache for his little sisters, knowing what they had to deal with.

The park was overwhelmed with people when he finally padded up to the metal gates, his scowl deepening. Small festivals and games littered the whole area, food stands lined down in rows. The horrid sound of squealing children as they clung to their mother's dresses was what went most noticed by the grumbling teen. He spotted a couple of kids from his school trying to steal a kiss from their dates, like most teens would, and got a odd feeling. It was almost similar to dread, but not quite. Ichigo shrugged it off. His emotions were off balanced since the last time Isshin had found it clear that the family needed a week off for some stress release. Ichigo had went along with it, he was getting out of school. Yeah, amusement parks and deep talks about him and his families future do _not _go well together. He had went from laughing like a idiot at one of Karin's dry humored jabs, to forcing a straight face as his father actually attempted normal people conversation. Stress release my ass.

Ichigo had just turned on his heel and glided straight back towards his house once he figured out the once peaceful park had transformed into utter chaos. Though the park was packed to the brim with gag worthy happiness and cheer, the streets were nearly calm. 'Nearly' meaning all the men and women who had actual jobs to take care of were rushing past him, talking away on their cell phone, as cars steadily whooshed by to continue with their day. He was about to walk through the door to his home when the urge to stay out grabbed him in a headlock, promising him utter boredom if he dared open that door. But, he didn't just want to trace around town all day, dodging his friends who were bound to try and drag him all the way to the now worthless park, wrestling him down as he tried to escape.

He had so much to consider at this point in his life. Pondering about the upcoming war with the Arrance, the bastard Aizen. His imagination played movies of his deepest fears, ones about the gruesome war that loomed around the corner. How much blood would be shed? How many lives would be ripped away from their happiness, security, hope? How many of his loved ones would he never have the opportunity to spend time with again? He sighed, and forced his thoughts away from that tender subject and to the point of where he was _going_.

_Orihime's_ would be awkward, considering he never visited. Of course he came by once every month to make sure she was ok and everything, but it was just to stressed when he was around her. He loved her like a sister, but said sister was a tad to clingy and didn't want to be just a sister. _Chad's_ would probably be even more so in the 'uhhh' department, since Chad was just _SO_ talkative. It wasn't like Ichigo didn't like silence, hell, most of the time he begged for it, when his own mindless thought ramblings weren't plaguing him but that was totally different when sitting in someone's house, staring straight at them. The huge guy, and him. Just sitting and looking. Sound was just…relevant in those situations. _Uryu_, Ichigo made effort not to scowl darkly at the ground as he paced down the alley away from his house, was a jack ass. No way in hell. He'd rather kiss Grimmjow.

The teen turned a corner, and looked around mildly surprised. He had almost forgotten. A few blocks behind his house stood the old park no one ever thought to visit, besides Karin when she was practicing for softball with a few of her friends. It had basic play ground material, and a fitting field that was moderate in size. He approached a bench, the blue paint that had been swaved over it was chipping, the white under its deep layer shining through. Ichigo didn't mind the hue of it as he plopped down, letting out his breath with a whoosh. Everything was so universally quite besides the few calls of sparrows as they searched for spare crumbs, and he could just barely hear the roar of the crowds back at the new park. He rubbed his tangerine locks, contemplating on what he would do next, softly prodding his temples. Seriously, did any other kid his age have such terrible head aches? He scanned the park once more, he would just chill here, and look like a moron. Merry go round was out on the first round. He wanted to look like a moron, not a homo. Slides, no. His weight would probably crush the flimsy frame. Swings were looking to be the only thing worth his time.

He had been fine, relaxed, no scowl, pretty happy with life, and then all of a sudden the awful nauseous feeling had struck. He stood, but nearly fell over when he felt his insides do harsh loops. Though what was next was by far worse, pain spiraled around his gut as he fell to one knee, bracing himself as his innards tightened to the point of agony. The pricks of discomfort soon turned into full on jabs, feeling as if someone had rammed a javelin through his stomach as they twisted, while dancing. He panted, and groaned as he fell over to his side, rapping his arms around his middle and pulling his knees up to his chin. He felt a weight start to push down on his chest, and a acidic like burn edge its way up his throat. He gulped down the bile, and luckily it seemed to stay. 'What the hell,' He thought as his teeth clenched painfully. It was growing unbearable, the pressure on his rib cage was so hard he thought he would be crushed any second. He felt a change…something disappearing but another object coming to replace it. And then as quickly as it had came, it vanished.

The teen lay sprawled on the ground for a few moments, letting the wind cool his now over-heated body, before pulling himself to his feet. He looked around nervously, eyes widening, his heart still racing at deadly speeds for some unknown reason. The hairs on his arms stood on end as chills brushed up his spine, curling finally to rest in the very pit of his midsection. Ichigo pulled in a harsh breath, rubbing at his forehead to calm himself, and then pressed harder into the temples, trying to find some relief. Wherever one ache started, another would abruptly falter.

"Ok," He said. "That was weird." His leg muscles strained to move forward, like they had a reason to stay locked. With slight strain, Ichigo strode a few steps ahead in the direction of his house. Maybe Issin had done more damage than he had thought. He really wanted to get home and bask on the glory that was his couch. He took a few more steps, and found it slightly easier to move. He felt at ease now, he could finally feel his body snapping out of the trance, finally under his complete control again.

"Where do you think you're going, shinigami?" A deep voice froze him in his tracks. His whole body shut down once again, he couldn't move, not even twitch, his eyes seemed to lock in one spot in front of him. Which turned out to be a small pebble in the walkway. He struggled to find his voice under the new found weight on his vocal cords.

"Grimmjow," He spat with venom as his innards cramped painfully once again. "What the fuck did you do to me?" Ichigo could feel the smirk playing on the teal haired bastards lips behind him. He screamed at himself to arm, to get into battle position. But he just couldn't seem to budge…it was terrifying. But he would be damned if he let the espada know that.

"I haven't done anything." The weirdly soft voice purred. "Yet." He placed his form right behind the smaller boys, and gripped his shoulders, his smirk growing wider as he felt Ichigo shudder, the clenching and unclenching of his muscles as he tried to move his arms. Grimmjow leaned forward and poked his nose in the messy orange locks of his enemy, before taking a handful between his fingers. He wasn't sure what he was doing at the moment, he had a hard time controlling his own movements. But he knew for sure that he was loving every minute of it, whatever part of his mind was in control. He sniffed at the teen, and run his nose down the base of the now sweaty neck.

'Why can't I move?' Ichigo tried to turn around and punch, to flee, to switch out of human form and into spirit, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him. The horrible feeling in his guts still hadn't subsided for the second time this hour, if anything it was building harder and stronger the closer Grimmjow moved towards him. He felt the nose slide down his neck as he held a silent war with his own body. 'Get the fuck off me!' He screeched at the unhearing Esapda behind him. The more the man puffed warm heat through his nostrils, the sensation ghosted over his entire backside, giving him strange trembles.

Grimmjow was so lost in sniffing the boy, which surprisingly smelled to match his berry name, he barely caught the next words. "Get the fuck off me." The sound was gritted, and he could basically hear the pain and torture behind them.

Grimmjow touched his lips at the tip of Ichigo's spine. "No." He breathed, wondering briefly at what the kid was so worked up about. As if he cared at the moment.

Ichigo felt his body spasm at the touch. "What are you doing?!" He hissed. At least it was getting easier to move his mouth. His custom scowl had etched its way back to his face, but that was it. Everything else felt permanently numb.

Grimmjow shrugged, but he had a great feeling of understanding as to what he had planned for the tanned teen. His wrapped his arms around the slim waste, experimentally running his hands over the abdominals. They tensed under his fingertips, along with every other muscle in the lithe body. Well, stressed more than they already had been. Grimmjow and the others had opened the portal to the human world all with one thought on their minds. Battle. They had split up, searching for reatsu, but half way towards Ichigo, he had started to feel it. The thoughts of what he was going to do once he got there. Firstly, he had been disgusted with himself. He wanted to fight, and the berry was basically the only person good enough to unleash his power on. But as the thoughts got more…detailed, the espada had forgotten completely of the original reason for coming to the human realm.

Ichigo was in a state of shock. What was that bastard doing? Well, it was pretty obvious, but he just couldn't believe it. "What are you doing?" His voice was soft now, he felt the dread from earlier start to smash itself in a ball, cowering in his guts, accompanying the pain and sickness that was already making itself at home.

"I'll show you, if you're so impatient." His voice said steadily, he could have used any voice, all packed just as much deadly undertones. Grimmjows tongue circled over the boy's shoulder, then, fangs bit harshly down on Ichigo's neck, his canines drilling into the soft skin. Ichigo managed to gasp and then yell, twisting in the man's grip. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much. The pain shot throughout his entire body, he couldn't even think 'it hurts', it was so unbelievably horrible. But his enemy crushed his wiggling form into his chest, waiting for the twitching to subside, leaving a limp Ichigo in his grasp. Completely at his mercy.

Ichigo's eyes were still open, staring in panic at what he realized was his doom. The smirk was growing, the fire in his eyes making Ichigo whimper softly, before glaring daggers. He had a clear image of what was to come, but he was denying it the best way he could. "You fucker! Get away from me!" Ichigo yelled, trying to back away. Grimmjow merely growled, and swung the body back to the bench that Ichigo had originally been sitting at. The park was sheltered, large oaks planted all around the edges of the small construction, giving it what now Ichigo thought a trapping effect. Grimmjow landed a smoldering stare at the boy before him, straddling his waste. The chocolate eyes widened, his mouth opened. The blood was tracking down his collar and over his chest from the brutal marking, making him look all the more delicious to the teal haired espada. He bent down and lapped at the ruby red source, and the boy winced, snarling.

"Your seeming to catch on." Grimmjow said. Ichigo didn't reply, just glared. "I can make this hard for you, Shinigami, or I can make it…somewhat pleasurable. Its your choice. Either way," He brushed lips against the shell of his ear. "I get what I want." Again, no reply. He rolled his hips into the teen's for what he thought was a good clue for what he meant. Grimmjow crushed his mouth against the boy's and dove his tongue in. He groaned slightly as he flicked it over Ichigo's teeth and licked up the inside of his cheek. Ichigo gagged as Grimmjow began wrestling with his tongue. It was slimy. He stared up at Grimmjow in disgust, still not able to move his limbs. The hands on his face moved down to his shoulders and pushed him over the back of the bench. Still kissing, Grimmjow pulled at Ichigo's pants, not missing the distressed noise that rolled from the teens mouth, silenced by their connection. The pants were down, so Grimmjow maneuvered himself between his thighs. He parted from the boy's lips to pull his own down to his knees. "Mmm..." Grummjow hummed as he leaned down and gave Ichigo's jugular bite one last soft kiss. "Even when you don't move a muscle, your fucking sexy."

Ichigo shivered. He had a hard time admitting it to himself, but, he was horrified. He had never done this with anyone…and his body seemed to take that and run with it. Everything the Espada did was making him respond, and in the worst fashion. The fashion in which he _DIDN'T_ want to murder the Espada in cold blood for the acts he was doing upon him. He almost screamed when he felt Grimmjow pick up his legs and hook the backs of his knees on his shoulders. The first waves of pleasure soon depleted when he realized exactly what was happening to him, and by whom. Finally, he could move. Maybe it was pure survival instinct, or Ichigo had been to fearsome of what he was about to loose. He swung out, smacking the man in the face as hard as he could, and kicked him in the chest for good measure, but mostly to knock him completely off his own body. Not expecting it, Grimmjow landed backwards on his ass, blood trickling from his nose. Ichigo found his feet, grabbed his pants, and jerked them on in one swift motion. He couldn't get out of this human body, so he settled for running. He ran as fast as he could. He had a feeling that a lot of important things rested solely on his thumping feet and legs. His ability to get out of the other man's reach.

"Brat!" Grimmjow hissed, picking himself up, and with much more speed than Ichigo had in his current form, slammed the berry into a wall. Ichigo groaned as his head resounded off the hard brick with a loud thud. Once his world stopped rocking, he leveled Grimmjow with a another piercing stare. Grimmjow looked pissed now. Extremely. Ichigo had to fight with himself not to gulp. "I told you I could make it pleasurable. All you had to do was keep still, shinigami, and this would have been so much easier for you, but," Grimmjow jerked the boy's pants back to his knees. "Know I don't think you deserve it."

"Fuck off." Ichigo stated with as much confidence as he could muster. Grimmjow snarled slightly, before jumping forwards and biting at indention he had recently left on the boy's neck , this time with even more force. Ichigo screamed, his body going through hell all over. Finally, the fangs slid out, blood glistening on the placid surface.

"You…bastard." Ichigo panted.

"Would you like another one?" Grimmjow smirked and leaned forwards, this time aiming at the other side of the slim neck, but Ichigo pushed himself into the wall, shaking his head while glaring. Grimmjow's lips quirked, but didn't move from the close proximity of the other's face. "Just admit it Shinigami. You like this."

"No." Ichigo hissed.

"Yes ya do," Grimmjow moved forward, his grin growing.

"No I don't."

"Yes." Grimmjow said more forcefully, grabbing Ichigo's hardened length through the thin fabric of his blue boxers. The tanned boy nearly bit through his lip holding in his surprise. "You do."

"No," He bit out quickly. He was afraid that he would let something other than his sentence slip through if he didn't say it swiftly. "I don't."

Grimmjow hummed again, gripping harder at his package. Ichigo hissed before landed a kick on the man's arm, successfully pushing the limb away. Grimmjow's smirk faltered once again, sliding from his features all together. His face held rage now, and Ichigo almost felt sorry for what he did. "You're gonna regret that."

A swift punch was delivered to the side of his temple, making Ichigo's vision blacken. He was pulled around and slammed again into the wall, this time his face pressing roughly on the somewhat jagged surface. He felt leather constrict his wrists. Looking back with some effort, he caught the edge of his belt tied securely around his forearms. He suppressed the moan that was gurgling at his throat, before he was swirled around again to face his attacker. I didn't even have a chance to get a word out, before a mouth was over his, a tongue pressing past his lip's barrier, swirling around his mouth quickly before darting back out more. Grimmjow didn't curse, or bitch at him. He didn't even smirk. He just moved. Ichigo had never felt more pathetic, his breath quickening as the larger body pressed into his, yet at the same time he had never felt so amazing. Once more he tried in vain to wriggle out of his enemies grasp, but was bitten sharply on his ear. "Don't." Was the only thing muttered from the man before him. Grimmjow reclined back, looking down at his work. The boy was panting, shakily trying to get air into his lungs, his face tented with a soft blush. Beads of sweat rolled off his face, even in the cool environment. When he caught Grimmjow's eyes he looked away, almost ashamed as he felt tears prick at his eyes, but when the stare kept lingering, he turned to see somewhat softer eyes. Somewhat. They were still cold and full of lust. Which was very dangerous on his part.

"You ready to work with me? Or do I seriously have to bend you over and just take what I want?" So it was really down to his choice. The choice to sacrifice his pride, and come out of this alive. Or keep his pride, and most likely bleed to death in this alley? What would his friends think? What would his sisters, or dad, or his deceased mother think? Ichigo wanted to curl in a ball and cry, which was very unlike him. He wouldn't tell them. Never. When he was possibly put into the hospital, he still wouldn't tell any of them. That thought was his security. If he could get through this, and not speak of it again, it would go away. Though, somewhere in the teen's mind he knew it was rather illogical, but didn't want to call his own mistake.

He slowed his breathing, and gave Grimmjow one last glare before he let his muscles release their tension and rested almost gently against the wall. "Good fucking choice Shinigami." The pure lust that dripped from the already husky voice made him tremble from a mixture of things. Fear, hate, disgust, and actually some anticipation. "Cause if you hadn't answered in about three seconds, I would have ripped you from the inside out." Ichigo shuddered slightly, but he still had to hold the urge to strike out at the Espada.

Grimmjow brushed his lips, testing, against Ichigo's now. The sudden soft sensation caused the hairs on Ichigo's arms and neck to raise, and a tingle to roll over his scalp. He tried to keep his lips from tightening as Grimmjow's tongue snaked out again and ran gently across his bottom lip, for once asking for permission. The espada groaned a little as he pushed past the soft lips and into the warm cavern. Ichigo struggled to keep back a choke, but gagged a little when the intruder slid against his own tongue. This caused another moan from the man above him, sending a small current of vibration down his throat , tickling his chest.

Ichigo felt the tears come back and his face burn as the humiliation set in. He tried to keep it all under control, so he closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. Grimmjow moved slowly and carefully in Ichigo's mouth, feeling every corner now. His lips stroked against Ichigo's with each ministration of his tongue. The teen felt a lot of heat beginning to radiate between his legs. That strange tingling was spreading over his skin as Grimmjow kissed him. Ichigo had never before felt something like this. Surprisingly, it wasn't as horrid feeling as he thought it would be, now that he was paying attention. He expected Grimmjow to smell and taste and feel disgusting. The tongue in his mouth was warm and soft, not slimy like it had been. No one had ever kissed him before. He had never wanted to kiss anyone before. The urge was just never there. He never knew how good it could feel. He never imagined. His body started to tense again as he realized he was relaxing a bit to much. He tried to force himself to take his thoughts off the current things taking place, but still accidentally let a moan arise from the back of his throat as it became to much for him to handle. Grimmjow parted from his face and smiled down at the blushing boy.

"You're a virgin, aren't ya, shinigami?"

"Why - why does it matter!?"

"It doesn't." Grimmjow said smoothly, sharp metallic eyes connected with earthy brown. "Just more pain for you."

Ichigo tried to suppress the urge to whimper as Grimmjow kissed softly at his collar. With a soft growl, his shirt was ripped down the middle. He went to protest, but one look made him shut his mouth. He kept his eyes open and watched the blue head work his way down to his chest. Grimmjow too glanced up and caught Ichigo's site. He grinned as his mouth kept working steadily at the tender flesh. He licked a small circle around Ichigo's naval and dipped the tip of his tongue in. Ichigo's stomach sucked in, forcing air through his tight throat and making a scratchy sounding hiss. Ichigo forced himself to keep watching. He couldn't bring himself to look away and leave himself exposed again. The alley seemed nonexistent to him. The eerily chilling air as well. His whole body burned as Grimmjow let his eyes wander over the smooth skin canvas of the boy beneath him.

"How old are you, shinigami?" He muttered dangerously low.

"Why does it matter?" Ichigo forced himself not to hiss. Suddenly, even though not provoked, a hand found its ways to his chest, and with a another grunt, claws ripped through tanned flesh like tissue. Ichigo screamed again, letting his chin hit his chest. Why did it hurt so much more than if they had been fighting on equal grounds?

"Answer the questions I give you. You don't seem to understand that your superiors need to be respected."

"I'm seventeen." Ichigo struggled from the pain.

"Mmm…" Grimmjow's head cocked to the side. "Your face looks it. Your body looks much more…developed." At the last word his mouth had twisted into a lecherous grin. Ichigo stiffened, but only stared wide eyed at his dangling feet.

"Just…hurry up." Ichigo stated weakly.

"You look like you're having fun. Why should we rush?"

Ichigo scowled again, his body needed more, but he so desperately wanted to punch the other in the face and run for it. But he didn't want to die here today. So he wouldn't provoke if not necessary. Still, when his underwear slid down to his ankles, he nearly dove off the edge. It was odd. Pure hatred and wanting swirling around in his bucket of emotions. The only two left, might I add.

Ichigo felt his heart skip over a few beats as Grimmjow leaned down and practically swallowed his entire erection. His back arched, lifting his hips off the wall as he pushed himself further down Grimmjow's throat. The hot silky wet grip moved skillfully along Ichigo's length, causing him to bite down on his own tongue to stop the groan from escaping. Or the begs. Or whatever noise that he would practically kill himself over in embarrassment. He was hardly aware as crimson began to dribble down his cheek from his own harassment.

His pulse was racing now, his breathing was ragged gasps for air, and every muscle seemed to tense up and release along with Grimmjow's tempo. His hands were struggling with the binds, digging his fingernails into them as another jolt hit him, rocking his whole body. Indescribable pleasure burned him from the inside out, he felt like he was melting. His mind went blank as everything around him seemed unimportant. He couldn't think straight, and if he could, he wouldn't care. He could no longer hold back. Everything his body wanted to do, he did. He let the cries out of his raspy throat. He writhed as much as his body would let him and he moved his hips to force himself deeper and faster.

His legs hugged to the shoulders between them. Everything was a bluish blur in Ichigo's vision as tears rolled freely down his flushed cheeks. He closed his eyes and prayed for his end to come. His voice didn't even sound like his own as he begged. He wasn't really begging for anything in particular, but his voice seemed to want to sound out in a long stream of "please" and "oh fuck", mixed with grunts and moans. His peak neared. For a split second, everything seemed frozen. Ichigo could have sworn everything had stopped. He couldn't feel Grimmjow, he couldn't see any light from the sun overhead, he couldn't sense anything. Then he felt it. It rose from the soles of his feet, tore through his body and ripped through his throat. Ichigo's whole body seemed to spasm as his climax raked over his stomach and unwound the tightly coiled ball that had formed there. The pain, the worry, the hate. He tensed, cried out a long moan, and collapsed as he emptied his pent up frustration into Grimmjow's willing mouth.

Ichigo panted, his body falling to the floor of the alley way as he watched Grimmjow swallow. His legs were already numb, bent up under him, but he wasn't going to complain. The espada removed his own pants and moved into position where he was straddling Ichigo's protruding knees. He lciked at the blood trail, wrapping his arms around his middle and then pulled him into a kiss. The teen rested his elbows on the other's shoulders, and now knowing that Ichigo wouldn't flee, he undid the belt. Ichigo now wrung his fingers in the cool spikes of his enemy. Ichigo stopped fighting all together. He was just as eager to continue as Grimmjow, but this time, for different reasons. Grimmjow was proving to be quite the drug for him. The more he tasted the drug, the more he wanted. It just took a spectacular orgasm for him to get hooked on the teal haired man. Part of him still loathed Grimmjow, most likely the logic part of him, but physical needs overrides the little voice in Ichigo's head that screamed stop, and so the boy let his enemy in.

Grimmjow attacked his mouth fiercely. Diving in tongue first and drawing out groans from them both. Ichigo kissed back just as savagely. He nibbled at Grimmjow's lips, and wrestled with the soft organ that now accommodated his throat. They gasped air between the gaps where their lips didn't quite fit perfectly, allowing each to breathe in and taste one another's breath. One was soft, almost feminine, the other opposite, which only proved to act like an aphrodisiac for the two males. Grimmjow clawed at Ichigo's back and ground his waist into the smaller one underneath him. He tore his lips from the boy's mouth. He took a hand full of Ichigo's hair and pulled his head back, exposing his throat. He sunk his teeth again, into the flesh there. Ichigo let out a moan now, the high of lust making him immune to the impossible pain that surged form the bite. His fingers curled around Grimmjow's own neck, pulling the warm lips closer to the vital area. Grimmjow pulled back, a new wicked glint in his eyes.

"Turn around," He said viciously.

Ichigo let go of Grimmjow and turned his body so his back was to him, slight fear welling up again. Grimmjow sat back on his shins and took hold of his hips. He pulled the boy so that he was sitting on his thighs. He let go of the narrow waist and played with his locks for minute. He kissed between the boy's shoulder blades forcing him to arch against him. Ichigo gave a sigh as Grimmjow's hands worked their way back to his chest and massaged firmly down to his hips.

"You're gonna have to move around in this position, shinigami." Grimmjow grunted, barely able to control himself. Ichigo nodded dumbly. He guessed what was coming when Grimmjow's strong grip lifted him up and pulled him back onto his shaft. Ichigo cried out as he was impaled. He arched again , his head lolled back and rested on the broad shoulders behind him. Grimmjow pulled him down, fully hilting himself. He held the boy against him and continued to kiss at his neck until Ichigo could adjust. Once the painful sobbing had died down, which was quite awhile, it had almost tore him apart anyway, he forced his right hand between his chest and the berry's back and pushed him forward, but held on to his waist with his left. Grimmjow had to put his hands out to stop himself from hitting the floor face first. He winced as the change in position also changed the angle of penetration, stretching him. It also brushed a spot inside Ichigo that had caused a flutter of pleasure across his belly. He timidly moved his hips so that he stroked that spot again. Again, he felt the pleasure fluttering. Ichigo sighed a grateful moan at this welcoming and surprising outcome.

"Fuck, move, shinigami." Grimmjow grated loudly, and for a second, Ichigo was severely alarmed that someone could have heard. That is, before Grimmjow shifted his hips and the boy was thrown into absolute bliss.

He moved slowly at first, afraid to wound himself. He grew more confident as the flutter across his stomach turned into sharp bolts and the growls of the man behind him coaxed him to move faster. He rocked his hips hard and fast, pulling off of Grimmjow and slamming himself back in. Ichigo tossed his head back and closed his eyes as the intense pleasure burned. His already raw fingers began to claw at the rock floor. Grimmjow was digging his fingers into the moving hips as the tight friction gripped him, forcing him to grunt and groan in his own pleasure.

Ichigo could feel his pulse pounding and his world begin to spin. He tried to move faster, forcing the Espada deeper. Every time Ichigo changed angle or momentum, it caused the man behind him to snarl out a swear and claw even deeper into his already marred skin. The combination of hearing and feeling Grimmjow's reactions made it all the more intense. Ichigo never knew he could have such an effect on another person. He tried to impress him as much as he could. Adding a twist to his hips seemed to do the trick. Grimmjow cursed heavily and moaned his name. The sound of it sent Ichigo over the edge. His climax ripped through him. He opened his mouth to let out an undeterred cry as he spaced out. Grimmjow felt the boy tense around him, causing him to finish with a choked moan. Ichigo collapsed back against the espada and panted heavily, sweat was pooling again He was worn out. Grimmjow hugged him closely as they both rested and rode out their post-orgasmic euphoria.

He didn't know how long it was that they lay there, after a few minutes he was in a deep sleep. He felt like he was floating, so warm, and comfortable. Safe. His eyes fluttered open to his room, yet he was still so tired, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. A pair of ice cold eyes stared directly into his, and his breath caught.

"You better keep yourself healthy," The man let a grin split his face. "Cause' you'll be seeing a lot more of me." He leaned forward, brushing his lips against the cracked and bruised ones of Ichigo.

"See ya soon, Ichigo."

And his world faded almost peacefully to blackness.

* * *

**Authors Notes again**; Kukuku. Did anyone get the joke in the title of this chapter? Anyways, aside from my pathetic humor attempts, that was actually my first lemon. O-O; I feel so dirty. Yet, it does take some edge off because I cheated and had Saya help me. For those of you who don't know, Saya corrodes my account by adding favorites and stuff. Leaving reviews with my name signed. Damn her. But she is talented with sex scenes. I don't know if that is a good thing though.

Welllllll, do you guys want him to visit sooner or later? Was my writing to bleh? Was it actually good?! No pressuring though. ;D


End file.
